gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Final Resignation
As you all know, I resigned from Bureaucrat, Admin and Mod around Feb this year, but kept Roll because Pistola wanted me to keep it - well, after drama on another unrelated Wiki, it seems a couple members of the staff here really don't like me ( I must've forgotten my deodorant.. ._. ), and after a controversial blog post requesting my demotion unfairly, it's pretty obv that people want me off here - which isn't really a problem, but you could have just messaged me or asked me, you don't have to hide under "he's inactive" or make a bloody big deal over it. You could've just said "hey, if you aren't going to edit a lot on PPW you probably shouldn't be a roll there - jussayin, you should resign if you won't edit" and I would've said "okaiden, I'll resign" - it's really that simple. However, it appears people wanted to get back at me for issues on another wiki and go as far as blackmailing people to support from what I have heard. That is unnecessary and quite frankly silly. If you don't want me on the site just say something - but don't try and demote me here to "get back at me", because you'll have a badass like Par come in and expose the bullcrap. With that being said, I really don't have a desire to be here other than #I've been here longer than just about anyone who's active now, and I feel like a part of this site. #I feel a responsibility to be here for this site and to hold rights on it for the same reason as above^ However, most of the people I knew here are gone. Currently, the staff has several members on it that don't really like me - and quite frankly I don't want to be around people who don't take kindly to me or feel that I am a disturbance, which is what I feel like more than anything now. I don't want to be a problem, I don't want to be an obstacle and I don't want to make people feel uncomfortable. The new SSC request is pretty obviously created with the intention to get rid of me. I don't have the time or motivation to put hours a day into this site like I used to, and that seems to be the idea with this new policy. You've made the message loud and clear - you want me out of here, and are willing to enact new policies to ensure my absence. I'm clearly no help to this Wiki anymore, and I henceforth resign my rollback rights, and declare my inactivity and lack of further care for this website :3 -It isn't what it used to be. It will never be what it used to be. You can try and revitalize it but I don't see a use. Pirates Online is gone, the community for it is gone and people have moved on. There is no roleplay to keep people busy and there's not a crowd for Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction. Groups of friends who used the site as a social media have moved away to their own locations, such as what Dent and I did. And we aren't "stealing" anybody, they come there by themselves because this place is outdated. In the words of Ra's Al Ghul, it is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. Give it a peaceful death instead of trying to keep it alive and draining the life from it slowly. It deserves that much gratitude. Right now it's a hostile, unlikable environment filled with hatred and conflict - and I personally am losing any interest whatsoever to even visit here anymore. R.I.P POTCO Players Wiki, a site that once thrived with joy and friendship - its true core is gone, just let it go. Move on. Rise. Rise above this To Albert, Nults, and David idk why you guys hate me so much, but I hope now that I'm leaving y'all alone you can get over it. Never had anything against you guys, I'm very strict with my policies and that probably drove you insane, but now yer free of me and my odor, so you should be fine :D To Lawrence, Pistola, Jarod, and Curycoo Hope you guys come back!!! You were some of my best friends and I'd like to see you come back, especially you Law, I have many soundtracks to discuss with you :P Goobai I had a great time here and many memories - I met most of my best friends here, I was 6th place in achievement badges, I acquired 10k edits (Some of which are now gone due to the deletion of my pages) and I am very thankful for the memories I have of this place and the people connected to it. Twas a good run. I will still be active on my own wiki and Star Wars: The Old Republic if you ever want to contact me - those of you who possibly would will know where to find me. Category:Blog posts